Dozerfleet Comics Special Operations
The following is a list of Dozerfleet Comics-related spec ops, each focused on introducing a Dozerfleet or IvanRider-connected character into the game. Exceptions to this would be the Commercial Mascots and Liquorverse entries, which focus on name-brand products' advertising mascots. # Extirpation It turns out the Percolation event was smarter than the Geroshans predicted it to be. It could time travel. More xeroxes of Geroshans than ever are popping up in Earth-12131, and Agent Opendi discovers copies of his original's future wife and son, endangering his relationship with Omega Sentinel. To make matters worse, villains from Earth-G7.2.1 are popping up everywhere - including Extirpon's most lethal enemies. Spec Op introduces Agent Opendi as a playable character, who can with some effort become a sort of Extirpon like his original. NPCs include Wilfredo Opendi and Pam Marcones. Villains introduced are Nematode and Spoliat, with the latter proving the most dangerous. This doesn't stop Dormammu and Mephisto from getting involved, requiring Extirpon to team up with Ghost Rider - both of them. Daniel Ketch and Jubilee are introduced to MAA. Anarteq is xeroxed in, and battle Hydro-Man the mini-boss. # Canadian Wild Anarteq (Isitoq, not Akiak) and Hydro-Man continue their feud in the Canadian wilderness, where Captain America is called in to track down a lost and confused Centipede Charlie. Rogers is about to meet Hammerstein. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Deadpool have a score to settle with Daken. To make things even more confusing, Namor shows up. But what does he really want? # Saboteurs, Inc. The return of Felick prompts immediate action by Navyrope, with help from the Punisher. Tiffany Sterlie helps out where she can. Felick is found to now be working with Hydra, which takes in the FPB. # Twice-Told Tales The Gray Champion and Mapacha are called in to deal with an infestation of Icy Finger and Hydra goons, as well as the return of some of the worst enemies they've ever faced. Eqquibus forms an alliance with the Green Goblin and Jack O'Lantern. Chillingworth is giving Avalanche, Iceman, and Blizzard a run for their money. Hea Pang pitches in to help wherever she can. Feathertop, Marblefaun, and Blackveil all appear to have also been percolated. Thor offers his assistance. Viper tries to get involved, prompting Captain America to get involved. # Iron Pills The Screwworm Network, and an apparent clone of Audrey Golin, show up to destroy Des Moines. Out of nowhere, a Lambrelli Labs facility appears in Oklahoma. Navyrope is sent to investigate the possible percolations. The Screwworms are met with an offer to form a temporary truce with AIM, which also has plans for the city of Des Moines. Iron Man and War Machine soon find themselves gaining the assistance of Pilltar, Strawberry, and Ponicatar in setting things right. And in the nick of time: Scott Morrisson appears to have also been percolated, with a slew of Stagtars. And as if that weren't enough, Ultron appears to have manifested inside one of the Stagtars. The Geroshans are given assurance that their SDCPM criminal records have been wiped clean in this new world, allowing Stephanie to operate Strawberry without fear of legal reprisal. # Ants and Spiders and Centipedes, Oh My! Karn returns to Earth-12131 to wreak more havoc. However, his quest to travel to Indiana and find what he believes is another Spider Totem leads instead to him having a confrontation with Ciem, Mukade, and Feruga. Ant-Man, Hank Pym, and the Spider Army are sent to investigate. Also introduced are Emeraldon, Meerkat, Jackrabbit, and Miranda Kanla. Yellow Jacket returns to terrorize, and appears to have forged an alliance with Captain Aardwulf. Ciem and the other centipedes help usher the Spider Army and Karn away when the fighting is done. # Trouble in the Swamp Whiplash is making for some serious trouble in New Orleans. While Gambit helps Meerkat and Mukade find a home, Ciem and Emeraldon are called in to help out. Things get interesting when Cupric arrives. # Reservations Wishpon and Lionfish appear and start making trouble in Apacheland. Anarteq and Jackrabbit arrive to deal with the issue, until they are suddenly ambushed by Man-Ape. Unsure how this could be possible, Black Panther arrives to fix matters. Mapacha pitches in too. To everyone's chagrin, it's revealed that Duke Arfaas and his Doomsday Ship are back! # Gardening Situations Jeral Cormier and his wife Emily find themselves percolated. SHIELD helps them relocate with the arrival of a percolated SCALLOP, thus resulting in the Chen arriving in Earth-12131. SHIELD begins to integrate SCALLOP into its greater fold. However, Mexico runs into trouble when attacked by Samuel Smithers. Botan gets some assistance from Groot and Sandman. # Why Not Earwigs? Halal Affadidah and company percolate into Earth-12131, and forge an alliance with the Mandarin and Yellow Jacket. Iron Man, Ant-Man, Spider-Man, Ciem, and Pilltar are called in to address this threat. However, the villains get some assistance from Lionfish and Silverfish. The heroes get a pleasant surprise: Dolly "the Earwig" Malestrom - and the rest of Malestrom Industries - get percolated in. Ciem and Earwig can be buddies again, and that's great news for all the heroes. # Brighter Futures When the Runaways run into some trouble, with the Maggia and Hammerhead, they think they have things handled. Until, that is, they run into trouble from the Shrouded Entity. However, they get some surprising help from the Swappernetters. Tabitha Pang assists them in dealing with their lesser threats, but it takes the Gray Champion and Oraphim to put the Entity back on ice. And Dr. Strange to ensure that the Entity is sealed away where Mephisto can't find him. Sarah Ruben and Tobias Reno are introduced as new NPCs. # Agents of SCALLOP # Forked Tiger, Endangered Dragon # Guardians of Different Galaxies # Another Phaemer Village # Florentine Fancies # Ninja Millipede # The Knights of Cortascius # Beware the Bison # Introducing the Camelry # Lansing of the Apes # Orangutans of Fire # Just Like Ether # Absolute Purgatory # Citric Sid # Invasion of the Commercial Mascots # Liquorverse Saga # Come Hell or Heavy Water # Abstract Foundations # Pentagon's Bots Category: Special Operations Category: Dozerfleet